Zaśpiewaj w końcu ten wielki Hit!
Odcinek 8 Ocean Totalnej Porażki Chris: 'Ostatnio w Oceanie Totalnej Porażki. Widzieliśmy na naszym statku gwiazdę. Dziewczyn y mdlały. A Bridgette i Lindsay pokłuciły się, i to był główny powód eliminacji Lindsay z programu. Wygrali tym samym śpiący Kapitanowie, a Zawzięci Pasażerowie przegrali. Tak więc która drużyna tym razem wygra? A która przegra? Oglądajcie żeby się tego dowiecdzieć Ocean Totalnej Porażki!!! Kajuta Kapitanów ''Aaron podaje wszystkim sok 'Maxymiliam: '''Dziękuje. Możesz iść. '''Gwen: '''Tak to jest życie. '''Katie: '''Nie sądzisz Sadie że super jest wygrywać? '''Sadie: '''No superowo. Ohh a te drinki! '''Katie: '''No przepyszne. '''Cody: '''To jest żeycie jaski. I spokuj. '''Noah: '''Proszę cię już przestań marzyć. '''Cody: '''Dlaczego? '''Noah: '''Bo Gwen już ma chłopaka. I raczej prędko z nim nie zerwie. '''Cody: '''Niestety serce Gwen błądzi, a ja jej je ukoje. '''Noah: '''Ja się zaraz pożygam. '''Cody: '''Aż tak źle? '''Noah: '''Nawet dgorzej stary. ''Eva słucha muzyki 'Bridgette: '''Czego słucasz Evo? '''Eva: '''Na pewno nie tego lalusia co jest na statku. '''Bridgette: '''Słucham? To nie jest laluś. To jest ciacho. '''Eva: '''Tak chyba spleśniałe. '''Bridgette: '''Nikt przy mnie nie będzie go obrażał. '''Eva: '''O przestań już. Co w nim widzisz awet śpiewać nie umi. '''Bridgette: '''A wcale że nie śpiewa o miłości. '''Eva: '''Ta twoja wielka miłość już wyleciała. '''Bridgette: '''No nietety. Kajuta Pasażerów '''DJ: '''Ciekawe co dzisiaj za koszmar wymyślą. '''Heather: '''Ale to co podobnego do Lindsay wyleciało. Nareszcie. '''LeShawna: '''Ej laska! Przestań już mi tutaj narzekać. '''Heather: '''Ja nie narzekam tylko sę ciesze. '''LeShawna: '''Lindsay była dobra. Ale twoja królewska mość musiała ją wywalić. '''Heather: '''O przestań wiem że ty też na nią głosowałaś. '''Harold: '''Na prawdę. '''LeShawna: '''Wcale na nią nie głosowałam. A jeżeli nawet to skąd ty to wiesz? '''Heather: '''Ma się swoje kontakty. '''Courtney: '''Brawo, brawo Heather. Pogratulować. '''Heather: '''No łatwo nimi manipulować. '''Courtney: '''Wiesz. Aż za łatwo. '''Ezekiel: '''Hej ludzie patrzcie na niebo. '''Jodie: '"Dzisiaj, dzisiaj, dzisiaj. Występ gwiazdy na naszym statku." 'Izzy: '''Juhu! '''Owen: '''Tak! super. Widownia '''Bridgette: '''No gdzie on jest! Gdzie on jest! ''kurtyna rozchyla się 'Sadie: '''O matko nie wierze. '''Katie: '''On zaraz zaśpiewa ten hit! '''Sadie: '''O matko ja mdleje. ''Sadie npada na ziemie 'Katie: '''Poczekaj na mnie ''Katie pada na ziemie 'Bridgette: '''O mamuniu to on to on ... to Chris?! '''Chris: '''Witajcie! '''Courtney: '''Uff naszczęście. '''Heather: '''No nie zniosłabym tego aktorzyny. '''Courtney: '''Ja też nie. '''DJ: '''A co z koncertem? '''Chris: '''Będzie tylo dla zwycięzcy wyzwania. '''Izzy: '''Wyzwanie?! Izzy lubi wyzwanie. '''Owen: '''A ja ciebie wariatko. '''Izzy: '''O moja słodka grubcia. '''Chris: '''Więc dzisiaj jedna osoba z drużyny powie coś miłego o mnie. '''Heather: '''Kondolencje dla takich osób. '''Chris: '''Więc ci je składam bo to ty będziesz reprezentowała swoją drużynę. '''Heather: '''CO?! A fe! W życiu. '''Courtney: '''Raczej to zrób bo nasi niby przyjaciele z drużyny cię wykopią. '''Heather: '''Grr no dobra. '''Chris: '''A Śpiących Kapitanów będzie reprezentowała Gwen. '''Gwen: '''Ale mam farta. Juhu. '''Trent: '''Nie martw sięuda ci się. ''30 minut później 'Chris: '''Ok chcę to usłyszeć haha więc Heather ty pierwsza. '''Heather: '''Ok chcę to już mieć z głowy. Chris jest piękny. Ble. I do tego wspaniały. Fuj. A do tego taki piękni. Zaraz puszczę pawia. Jest wyygadany. Chyba kiedy śpi. I do tego mądry. Stara Lindsay jest od niego mądrzejsza. I do tego kochany. Tak matka go nie kocha.I to na tyle. '''Chris: '''Jak mogłaś!Obraziłąś moją mamusię. '''Heather: '''Maminsynek! '''Chris: '''NIe jestem maminsynkiem. ''wybiega z płaczem U Śpiących Kapitanów 'Maxymilian: '''Ok właściwie to już wygraliśmy. Teraz wszystkow twoich rękach Gwen. '''Gwen: '''No to dzięki. '''Katie: '''Trzymamy kciuki. '''Sadie: '''Złam nogę. ''wszycy wytrzeszczają oczy w stronę Sadie 'Sadie: '''Co tak się mówi na szczęście. '''Trent: '''Dobra nie przejmuj się Gwen. Trzymamy kciuki. '''Gwen: '''No dzięki za wszystko. ''Gwen wchodzi na scene '''Noah: '''Mówie wam to się nie uda. '''Cody: '''To jest raczej pewne. Scena '''Chris: Dobra Gwen zaczynaj. Gwen: 'NIe wybaczcie drużyno, ale tego nie powiem, bo tak nie myślę. I tak myślećna pewn nie chcę. Więc Cris nie mam o ciebie miłego zdania. '''Chris: '''Chodciaż za to co powiedziała Heather powinna od razu wylecieć to nie. Niestety wygrywają Zawzięci Pasażerowie. A was Śpiący Kapiani widzę na ceremonii. A i bonus dla Pasażerów. Zobaczycie zaraz koncert Hanny Montany! '''Ezekiel: '''Hanna Montana! ''Ezekiel mdleje Ceremonia 'Chris: '''Dzisiaj nie ma kluczy. Ale za to zobaczymy kto na kogo głosował. ''Chris włącza DVD '''Noah: Papa Gweny. 'Cody: '''Wybacz Gwen. '''Katie: '''Przez nią nie zobacze Hanny. Żegnaj. '''Sadie: '''Maxymilian wybacz nie znam cię. '''Maxymilian: '''Gwen, Gwen, Gwen! '''Eva: '''W sumie to się ciesze że nie zobacze Hanny. Żegnaj Cody. '''Trent: '''Nie zagłosuje na ciebie Gwen.Eva! Tak głos na Eve. '''Bridgette: '''Za Hanne! Gwen wylecisz! '''Gwen: '''W sumie i tak wylecę. Głosuje na siebie. ''koniec '''Chris: '''Więc nie mam nic innego do powiedzenia niż. Żegnaj Gwen. '''Gwen: '''Dobra pa ludziska. '''Trent: '''Pa Gwen. Kategoria:Odcinki Oceanu Totalnej Porażki